The ability to recognize objects can be used in many applications. While humans may easily identify a given object within an image or video, the same task may be complex for computer vision systems. Numerous approaches and techniques have been developed to attempt to recognize objects using computer vision systems.
A visual search engine may match an image to reference images within an index. For example, an index may contain images of a set of objects, with one or more images of visual appearances of the object, as well as metadata identifying the objects. Given an image of an object to be recognized, the visual search engine may retrieve reference images similar to the object and determine a match. Often times corresponding metadata of the matched reference images may also be returned, such as a type, name, title, etc., of the recognized object.